A Samurai’s Love
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: SHINKENGER AU: Ryuunosuke is torn between the love of his life and his duty. Which will he chose? Ryu/OC; Minor Take/Mako.


**A Samurai's Love**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just the OCs and the plot. **

"Genta-san, when we get home, would you mind fixing something to eat?" asked the youngest of the Shinkengers, Kotoha.

Genta smiled and put his arm around her, "Of course I will." She giggled as they continued their walk home.

**xXx**

Meanwhile in the Shiba home, Jii-san was sitting with a young girl, just a few months younger than Ryuunosuke, "I understand what you are saying Kohaku-san, but you have to understand, a samurai's duty is first and foremost to his country. Ryuunosuke cannot know of this child until his duty is done."

The girl stood up and held the sleeping baby girl in her arms, "I understand. I just thought in this day and age things would be different. I'm sorry I bothered you." As she started to leave she ran into someone. She looked up and saw the eyes of her lover, Ryuunosuke.

"Ko-Kohaku?" he finally managed to say.

She quickly looked down and away, "Sorry, but I have to go Ryuunosuke," and she started to run.

It took a moment for him to get his thoughts together and when he did he went after her, "Kohaku! Wait!" he called to her before she got to the gate. He caught up to her and placed his arm on her shoulder, causing her to tense up, "Kohaku?" he whispered.

"I shouldn't have come," she cried.

"Why did you? I told you I would return once the Gedoushuu are defeated."

She turned around and he saw the small bundle in her arms. His eyes went wide, "Is-Is that?" but he was unable to finish it.

"She's your daughter. Her name is Hato."

At this time the others showed up, "Hato?" he asked as he used the back of his hand to brush back the pink blanket.

"Yes. After your favorite bird, the dove," smiled Kohaku.

"How?" he finally asked.

"The one and only time we made love."

"Had I known…but Kohaku, why did you come?" Ryuunosuke cried.

She looked away again, "Your father had to close the theater after you left. I've tried so hard to do right by her, I have Ryuu-chan, but I am unable to take care of her anymore. I brought her by so you could see her just once before I put her up for adoption tomorrow."

Ryuunosuke's eyes started to grow wide and tears came from them, "Why?" he choked out.

She turned and faced him, tears running down her own face, "Do you think I want to give up my child? The only bond I had with you, my one and only true love? I don't, but I can't take care of her anymore Ryuu. Putting her up for adoption…at least she'll be taken care of. Who knows, in 18 years or so, she'll find us, assuming you aren't still fighting."

Ryuunosuke walked over and hugged them both, being careful not to hurt the baby. He kissed Kohaku on the forehead, "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Kohaku looked up, "I know, and I'm not mad at you."

"You should be. You have every right to be," Ryuunosuke sighed. He then looked down at his daughter in his lover's arm.

Just then Chiaki spoke up, "Takeru, are you going to allow this to happen?"

Takeru turned to the side, "The rules are the rules. Ryuunosuke knew them as much as you did."

Everyone yelled at him, "Take-chan! Lord-sama!"

But then he looked at the couple, "However, I for one know and understand the value of a family and I will not allow a child to be separated from their parents. Especially since it had no knowledge about this."

"But Lord, the rules state…" Jii started to say.

"Fuck the rules Jii! I've been living by those damn rules all my life and sometimes you just have to go and break a few. Am I not the 18th head of the Shiba clan?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. If I've learned anything this year, it's that rules sometimes need to be broken." He turned back to the couple, "However she has to earn her keep." This caused Kohaku's eyes to change to fear, "She will work as Jii-san's assistant. I will not make her wear the outfit of the Kuroko, but she will clean and…" he then looked at Kohaku directly, "Can you cook?"

She smiled, "Yes, I can cook."

Takeru sighed, "Good," he then grabbed Mako, "Please teach my girlfriend to cook."

Everyone spoke at once, "Girlfriend?"

Takeru rubbed the back of his head, "Um, well you see…Ryuunosuke isn't the only one who broke the rules."

While the rest of the group was asking them a million questions, Ryuunosuke turned to his lover, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Ryuu-chan, there are things you should know. I had to do…" however she aws cut off by his lips touching hers.

When they pulled apart, he ran his hand through her hair, "I don't care. You did what you had to do to survive. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You had our daughter to worry about."

She looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Ryuu-chan."

Just as they were about to kiss again, Hato woke up. Kohaku looked down, "Aw look Ryuu-chan. Someone wants to say hello."

Ryuunosuke took the child in his arm, "Hello little one. I'm your tou-san," he said as he wiped her face. Kohaku reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle, "Well tou-san, you should feed her."

"Hai, kaa-san," he replied as he took the bottle and pressed it against her lips and she started to suck.

After a few moments the others gathered around the couple, "She's beautiful Ryuu-san," Kotoha said.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend, let alone a baby," Chiaki added.

"Yeah," Genta said, "Was he annoying?"

Kohaku smiled, "Very, but he grew on me."

"Hey!..." Ryuunosuke started to say but looked at his daughter, "Yes tou-san was annoying, but he won over kaa-san's heart and because of that we have you my beautiful dove." He then bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

THE END

If you want more, PM me.


End file.
